In order to protect upholstered furniture surfaces, there are several alternatives. Stain-resistant upholstery fabrics are available, but these do not provide a fully waterproof barrier. Fluid exposure, such as from spills or incontinence (human or pet), can permanently damage furniture, if the fluid seeps into the foam layer of the furniture.
Slipcovers for furniture have been around for many years. Slipcovers provide a useful alternative to reupholstering furniture, and serve to protect the furniture surface from day to day wear (in addition to allowing the user to change the appearance of furniture items). However, they are not always easy to put on or take off. Also, slipcovers are frequently provided in very specific sizes that are not easily repurposed for another piece of furniture.
Simple throws can be used to drape over furniture as a temporary protection. Such throws may be washable and provide a certain amount of absorbency. However, they are not generally waterproof, and the configuration of a blanket is not ideally suited to covering the contact surfaces of the furniture, and staying in place without wadding or shifting through use.